


Кроты, поезда

by Beckett



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Railsea - China Mieville
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Teen!Thomas, the Outsider is a giant mole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Как Томас присоединился к команде Дауда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Dishonored на ФБ-2016.  
> Кроссовер с Railsea Чайны Мьевилля. В этом мире нет морей и океанов, основным транспортным средством являются поезда, а главным объектом промысла — гигантские кроты.

Подобравшись к самому краю вагона, Томас аккуратно размахнулся и бросил на землю гладкую металлическую пластинку, привязанную к куску бечевки. Пластинка приземлилась с отчетливым стуком. Томас поддернул ее и опустил снова.

 

_Плак. Плак-плак-плак. Плак._

 

И снова.

 

И снова, пока земля перед вагоном не начала отчетливо шевелиться. Что-то выбиралось на поверхность.

 

Этому способу он выучился у ловцов в порту Редмура. Пластинку, раньше бывшую номерком на двери капитанского купе, Томас смазал собственной кровью. Подземных тварей привлекала не только вибрация, но и запах приманки. А что может быть лучшей приманкой, чем кровь?

 

На ровной площадке вырос конус черной земли. Первыми из него показались когти. Не сводя с них глаз, Томас стал осторожно сматывать бечевку. Крот высунулся из норы и завертел головой, принюхиваясь, пытаясь найти источник соблазнительного запаха. Наконец, он повел носом и снова нырнул, чтобы показаться на поверхности в полуметре от первого конуса, как раз там, где секундой раньше Томас протащил приманку. Это был лабор, как их называли в Редмуре, — черный крот размером с небольшую собаку. Томас облизнул пересохшие губы и потянулся за самодельной острогой.

 

В первый раз ему удалось подманить крупную бурозубку, но руки у него так дрожали, что Томас промахнулся с броском чуть ли не на целый метр. Бурозубка ушла под землю, а Томас потом потратил полчаса, чтобы аккуратно и не привлекая внимания хищников вытащить воткнувшуюся в землю острогу. Во второй добыча оказалась слишком сильной и едва не утянула под землю его самого. Но с третьей попытки у него должно было получиться.

 

Крот снова повел носом и бросился на приманку. Брошенная острога вонзилась ему в бок. Крот завизжал и закрутился, размахивая когтистыми лапами, и Томас поспешно стал вытаскивать его наверх, не давая зарыться в землю и стараясь не выдернуть острогу. Несколько мучительных секунд — и он затащил извивающуюся добычу на борт. Когти крота рассекли воздух в опасной близости от руки, но Томас исхитрился ухватить его за короткую шею и крепко сжал пальцы.

 

Рывок. Короткий хруст.

 

***

Когда Томасу исполнилось семнадцать, его тетка выхлопотала для него место юнги на почтовом поезде «Лариса Оласкир», ходившем между Гистолем и Тивией. Он подозревал, что тетка заботилась в первую очередь о себе — у нее было четверо своих детей, старшему из которых только исполнилось одиннадцать, а на жироварне, где она трудилась, платили не то чтобы много. Томасу не слишком хотелось становиться юнгой, но отказываться от хорошей работы было бы глупо.

 

Он выполнял мелкие поручения капитана, драил палубы, помогал коку — делал все, что прикажут. Томас учился запоминать названия колесных ритмов и, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за работой переводников, стараниями которых почтовый поезд легко переходил с одной линии рельсового моря на другую. Возможно, он даже смог бы стать одним из них, но в его третий рейс «Лариса Оласкир» потерпела крушение на полузаброшенной ветке где-то к северо-западу от Гристоля.

 

***

Кротовую шкурку Томас тщательно выскоблил и растянул на крючьях, чтобы высохла, а мясо нарезал полосками и натер остатками соли. Погода в последние дни стояла сухая и ветреная, так что провялится оно быстро. Пару несоленых ломтиков он сунул в рот, чувствуя металлический привкус крови. Мясо у крота было жесткое и волокнистое.

 

Потроха и кости Томас предусмотрительно забросил подальше, пройдя к последнему уцелевшему вагону. Он постоял немного, глядя, как шевелится почва и на поверхность выбираются вечно голодные кротовые крысы и землеройки. Этим-то было все равно, что жрать — кротовые внутренности или… Томас отвернулся и зашагал обратно, перебираясь с крыши на крышу, пока не вернулся к своему убежищу в багажном вагоне.

 

 

Когда тусклое осеннее солнце склонилось к горизонту, он сделал ножом еще одну зарубку на перекосившейся полке и забрался под одеяла, сваленные ворохом на более широкой части переборки, когда-то отделявшей купе раздатчиков от тамбура.

 

— Пусть меня вытащат отсюда. Пожалуйста, хоть кто-нибудь, — пробормотал Томас, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Боги вряд ли услышат его; разве что сам Левиафан из Глубин заинтересуется.

 

Снаружи доносились ставшие уже привычными шорохи и шелесты. В первое время Томас вздрагивал от каждого звука, полагая, что это сурикат или кротовая крыса, решившая перекусить пареньком из Редмура, но ни тем, ни другим не было до него дела.

 

 

***

Почтовые поезда — лакомая добыча для пиратов. «Лариса Оласкир» не стала исключением. Томас не помнил всех подробностей нападения, помнил только, как туман рассекли лучи прожекторов, и на соседнем пути возник вдруг поезд — локомотив системы «Фраепорт», насколько он сумел разглядеть. А мгновение спустя в сторону «Ларисы Оласкир» посыпались бомбы.

 

Томас помнил грохот и летящие в его сторону осколки металла и ошметки человеческих тел. Один из вагонов зашатался и сошел с рельсов, рассыпая огненные искры. Грохот, скрежет металла, звуки выстрелов и крики. Что-то толкнуло Томаса в грудь и швырнуло с палубы прямо на рельсы.

 

 

Позже он думал: ему невероятно повезло. Повезло упасть на шпалы, а не на землю, повезло, что пираты, добивавшие раненных, приняли его за мертвеца и не стали трогать.

 

Повезло, что прожорливые мульдиварпы, и крысы, и землеройки, пожиравшие тела его товарищей, не стали отвлекаться на звук его шагов, пока Томас, пошатываясь, бежал к покинутому составу. Ноги увязали в рыхлой почве, но каким-то чудом он сумел добраться до ближайшего вагона и вскарабкаться наверх, хватаясь за скользкие от крови скобы.

 

 

Он спрятался в одном из багажных вагонов и лежал там, свернувшись клубком между перекосившейся полкой и стеной в купе раздатчиков, пока голод и жажда не вынудили его выбраться наружу. Земля вокруг поверженного состава шевелилась, всякое зверье сползалось на запах крови, пропитавшей почву, и Томас заставлял себя не смотреть по сторонам, пока перебирался с одного вагона на другой.

 

 

От «Ларисы Оласкир» осталось лишь несколько вагонов — пустой остов ограбленного, неподвижного поезда, очередной кусок ньютиля в рельсоморе. Пираты обобрали его практически дочиста, забрав все мало-мальски ценное из почтовых и багажных вагонов, но Томас на всякий случай обошел их все, заглядывая в каждое отделение и под каждую полку.

 

В животе урчало. Томас пошарил по карманам и нашел пару орехов да кусок сухаря. Съел. Сухарь был черствый, и от него еще сильнее захотелось пить. Томас сглотнул слюну, но лучше не стало.

 

 

Последним вагоном, куда он заглянул, оказался пассажирский, который раньше занимала команда «Ларисы Оласкир». Пираты, видимо, не сочли его интересным и обчистили только капитанское купе и купе первого помощника. Томас на всякий случай осмотрел их, но не нашел ничего, что могло бы ему пригодиться.

 

В других купе ему повезло чуть больше. Бормоча извинения, Томас сбивал замки с сундучков и перебирал их содержимое: дневники и письма, потрепанные флатографии и памятные вещицы — в целом, ничего полезного. В сундучке боцмана он обнаружил медный свисток на кожаном шнурке, в вещах одного из переводников — перочинный нож. Попробовал пальцем лезвие — острое. Уже неплохо.

 

Что-то застучало по крыше вагона — сперва размеренно, а потом громко и дробно, будто на лист металла сыпались орехи или мелкие камешки. Томас резко выпрямился, едва не ударившись головой об полку.

 

И засмеялся, глядя на сползающие по чудом уцелевшему стеклу дождевые капли.

 

 

***

Он проснулся рано. Небо было светлым, но тусклым. Томас выбрался на крышу, проверил кротовую шкурку, проверил полоски натертого солью мяса. Конечно, глупо было ждать, что оно провялится за одну ночь. Томас прошел к дальнему концу вагона и, остановившись на самом краю, расстегнул пуговицы на штанах.

 

 

Закончив, он стряхнул последние капли, застегнул штаны, вытер ладони об одежду и побрел обратно.

 

Томас проводил время, разглядывая потерпевшие крушение поезда, остовы которых распростерлись на земле, точно обглоданные скелеты. Он пытался охотиться на мелких кротов и землероек, чтобы не умереть с голоду, рвал съедобную траву, пробивавшуюся между шпал, и собирал дождевую воду — пытался, по крайней мере. Иногда ему мерещились вдалеке паруса кочевников-баяджиров, иногда он думал, что слышит стук колес других поездов, и тогда он начинал кричать и размахивать руками, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, но быстро понимал: нет там ни поездов, ни баяджиров. Тогда он снова забирался в свое убежище в купе раздатчиков и лежал там, глядя в стену и крепко сжимая рукоять ножа.

 

 

Во всех слышанных им байках о крушениях поездов выжившие либо погибали мучительной смертью от голода, холода или зубов хищников, либо проявляли чудеса изобретательности и сооружали из утиля и палок самоходные тележки, на которых добирались до обитаемых островов. Верилось в это с трудом — ну так ведь на то они и байки, верно? Будь он героем такой истории, Томас сумел бы добраться до руин других поездов и вытащить оттуда гору полезных вещей. Он сумел бы собрать самоходную тележку или парусный экипаж, проложил бы курс по звездам и с ветерком помчался до самого Гристоля. Разумеется, будь он героем байки.

 

А на самом деле дрожащий от холода Томас сидел на крыше багажного вагона, кутаясь в рваный кроличий полушубок. Он жевал травинку, надеясь приглушить чувство голода, и до рези в глазах вглядывался в горизонт, мечтая разглядеть там очертания приближающегося поезда. Товарняк или почтовый, сальважир или кротобой — забери его Левиафан, он был бы рад даже пиратскому составу!

 

 Когда ветер донес до его ушей стук колес, Томас решил, что у него снова начинаются галлюцинации.

 

***

Редмур, городок на северном побережье Гристоля, вовсе не был тихой заводью. При своих сравнительно небольших размерах он снабжал Гристоль непропорционально большим объемом кротятины. Кротобойные поезда были постоянными гостями в местном порту, и любой ребенок здесь мог с ходу, по одному только приближающемуся стуку колес уверенно сказать, что за поезд проходит мимо, кто его капитан, возвращается ли он с добычей или порожняком.

 

 

 _Драгндрагун_ , выбивали колеса. _Драгндрагун_. Поезд, приближавшийся к останкам «Ларисы Оласкир», преследовал добычу.

 

Теперь Томас видел его отчетливо. Обтекаемая громада антрацитового цвета с белыми полосами на бортах словно стелилась над рельсами, как охотничий пес, идущий по следу. Томас представил себе наблюдателей в «вороньих гнездах», высматривающих, не появится ли где заветный бугор.

 

Он вскочил на ноги.

— Эй! — заорал Томас. — Эй! Я здесь! Помогите! Я здесь!

 

Он кричал и размахивал руками. Он подпрыгивал как можно выше, и металлическая крыша вагона гудела и тряслась под ногами. Кожаный шнурок с прицепленным к нему медным свистком выбился из-под воротника и при каждом прыжке бил его по груди.

 

Поезд, не сбавляя хода, пронесся мимо.

 

— Эй! Помогите же! Я здесь! — голос у Томаса сорвался. Свисток в очередной раз ударил по ключице, и Томас, спохватившись, сунул его в рот и подул что было сил. Пронзительная трель разорвала холодный воздух над рельсами. Потом еще одна. И еще одна.

 

Безнадежно. Поезд удалялся. Томас смотрел ему вслед, сжав кулаки в бессильной ярости. Его не заметили, или не услышали, или предпочли не видеть и не слышать, ведь он не добыча, не крот…

 

 _Драгндрагун_ , выбивали колеса исчезающего вдали поезда. _Драгндрагун_.

 

_Шраш-ша-а._

 

Поезд дал задний ход.

 

 

Замерев на краю крыши, Томас следил за приближавшейся разведочной дрезиной. С такого расстояния он уже мог видеть находившихся на ней людей — почти все в темно-синих плащах, кроме одного, стоявшего на носу дрезины и, судя по положению рук, разглядывавшего останки поезда в бинокль. Этот носил красное. Видимо, кто-то из офицеров. Может быть, первый или второй помощник. Томас стряхнул оцепенение и помахал ему.

 

Мелкие зверушки суетились в траве. Поезд маячил вдали. Дрезина остановилась, не доезжая до «Ларисы Оласкир» — пройти дальше ей мешал завал на рельсах, обломки одного из багажных вагонов. Томас видел, как человек в красном повернулся к остальным и начал отдавать какие-то распоряжения.

 

 

Впоследствии Томас немало выслушал об этом своем поступке, но кто мог бы осудить его? От вагона, на котором он сидел, до завала, закрывавшего путь дрезине, всего пара десятков метров. Ухватившись за скобу, Томас начал спускаться. Ничего сложного. Он пробежит по путям, заберется на завал и перепрыгнет оттуда на дрезину, в самом деле — ничего сложного. Вот он уже поставил одну ногу на шпалу. Вторую. Покачнулся, нелепо взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие. Томас нервно рассмеялся и шагнул вперед.

 

Совсем чуть-чуть. И он продолжил идти. Прибавил скорости. Споткнулся. Упал, вытянувшись во весь рост, и больно стукнулся подбородком. Во рту стало солоно.

 

Земля под ним задрожала.

 

Томас вскочил и бросился бежать. Что бы там ни прогрызало себе путь наверх, оно вряд ли пробьется сквозь шпалы, и он успеет… добежать…

 

Рядом с путями начал расти холм. Что-то двигалось под землей, приближаясь к рельсам. Томас взвизгнул и прибавил ходу. Справа от него ударил фонтан земли, и подземный хищник с ревом вынырнул на поверхность.

 

— Прыгай! — гаркнули у него над головой, и Томас, не задумываясь, прыгнул вперед.

 

Человек в красном схватил его за руку и втащил на завал. Сзади послышался рокот и тяжелый удар, когда огромное животное с размаху плюхнулось на рельсы.

 

— Отходим, сэр! — крикнули с дрезины. Над краем завала показалась покрытая короткой шерстью звериная морда; ее усы дрожали, ярко-оранжевые зубы клацали, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Человек в красном отступил назад, по-прежнему не отпуская Томаса.

 

— Держись за меня, — отрывисто приказал он, и Томас вцепился в него обеими руками. Оттолкнувшись от обломков, человек в красном взмыл в воздух, и оба они с грохотом приземлились посередине дрезины.

 

Загудел двигатель. Дрезина тронулась с места. Томас лежал на полу и пытался отдышаться.

 

Пустой состав, некогда бывший почтовым поездом «Лариса Оласкир», остался позади.

 

***

Кротобойный поезд, подобравший Томаса, был приписан к порту Дануолла и назывался «Радшор»; после многих недель охоты в северном рельсоморе он возвращался домой с полными трюмами кротового мяса, жира и шкур. «Радшор» шел не прямым курсом, и до места крушения «Ларисы Оласкир» он добрался по чистой случайности, погнавшись за крупной могерой. Снова невероятное везение.

 

 

Первые пару дней на борту «Радшора» Томас попросту проспал на узкой полке в лазарете, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы поесть или дойти до гальюна. Поездной врач, доктор Монтгомери осмотрел его и нашел «отощавшим, но в целом здоровым». Томаса стали кормить бульоном и сухарями, а доктор давал ему воду с лимонным соком, такую кислую, что от нее сводило скулы.

 

На третий день Томас сполз со своей полки и, кутаясь в одеяло, вышел на нетвердых ногах в коридор. Сквозь иллюминатор он увидел солнечный свет, серый из-за пелены верховых облаков, и кружащих над поездом чаек.

 

 

— Одевайся, — сказал доктор Монтгомери на четвертый день, вручая Томасу стопку чистой одежды. — Тебя там ждут.

 

В коридоре его и в самом деле ждал один из проводников, рослый тивиец по имени Дмитрий. Прислонившись к стене, он со скучающим видом чистил ногти острием складного ножа. Завидев Томаса, Дмитрий убрал нож в карман и сделал приглашающий жест:

 

— Идем, парень. Капитан хочет с тобой поговорить.

 

 

В своем купе капитан что-то писал в журнале, склонившись над столом, и не обратил на вошедших ровным счетом никакого внимания. Наконец, он отложил ручку и выпрямился.

 

— Подойди, — велел капитан, и Томас послушно приблизился. — Сядь.

 

Томас устроился на жестком стуле и сложил руки на коленях, как примерный ученик. Он вспомнил, как стоял перед капитаном «Ларисы Оласкир», переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока тетка расписывала, какой он, мол, понятливый и старательный. Как же давно это было.

 

Капитан вытянул руки перед собой и сцепил пальцы в замок.

 

— Я капитан Дауд, — заговорил он негромко. — А кто ты?

 

Судя по акценту, Дауд был уроженцем Серконоса. Правую сторону его лица пересекал длинный шрам, оставленный чьим-то ножом или, возможно, когтями, а на левой руке не хватало пальцев — их заменяли искусно сработанные металлические протезы. Томас мысленно велел себе не пялиться на них и, разумеется, обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд.

 

Спохватившись, он поднял глаза и постарался смотреть в лицо капитану. И не таращиться при этом на шрам.

 

— Я… — во рту у него пересохло. Томас облизнул губы и попробовал снова: — Меня… меня зовут Томас, сэр.

 

— И как ты оказался на той развалине, Томас?

 

Дверь купе скользнула в сторону, и из коридора вошла молодая темнокожая женщина. На ней была точно такая же красная куртка, как у капитана, а в руках она держала узкую полоску бумаги — радиограмму.

 

— А, — сказала женщина. — Вы тут заняты, ну так я попозже зайду.

 

Однако вопреки своим словам она никуда не ушла, а так и осталась стоять возле двери, сложив руки на груди.

 

Как ни странно, ее присутствие приободрило Томаса. Он поерзал на своем жестком стуле и начал рассказывать о последнем рейсе «Ларисы Оласкир». Когда он дошел до появления «фраепорта», женщина у него за спиной негромко присвистнула, и они с капитаном обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

 

— Морлийские пираты, значит, — заметила женщина. — Повезло тебе, приятель. Надо бы, наверное?.. — не закончив, она снова вопросительно взглянула на капитана.

 

— Надо бы, — отозвался тот. Выражение его лица яснее слов говорило о том, что предложение женщины, в чем бы оно ни заключалось, не вызывает у него ни малейшего энтузиазма. Томасу оставалось только догадываться, о чем шла речь.

 

***

 «Радшор» бодро катил по лесам, переваливал через некрутые холмы. Стрелок в этой части рельсоморя стало несколько больше, провода расчертили небо, маяки предупреждали о слабых рельсовых участках, скалах и рифах. Специальные пилоны извещали об электрифицированных рельсах для тех поездов, которые могли передвигаться таким способом. На верхней палубе Томас глазел по сторонам, вцепившись в поручни, и высматривал знакомые места — ему доводилось бывать здесь раньше.

 

 

Ночью после разговора с капитаном Томас тихонько выскользнул из лазарета. Ночная смена перешла на другую палубу, но он все равно не высовывался, не желая попадаться им на глаза. Рельсовое море было темным, если не считать череды подвесных огней, возле которых кружились насекомые. Блестящими полосами убегали вдаль рельсы, отражая свет, между шпалами метались тени. Томас сидел на палубе, свесив ноги; внизу мелькала земля. Высоко над ним в гнезде коротал ночь вахтенный, глядя на невидимый во тьме горизонт.

 

— Не спится? — прозвучал у него над ухом чей-то голос. Томас обернулся. На палубе стояла та самая темнокожая женщина, присутствовавшая при его разговоре с капитаном. Томас уже знал, кто она. Билли Лерк, первый помощник.

 

Билли села рядом с ним и свесила ноги. Вместо красной куртки она куталась в меховую накидку, а в руках держала жестяную кружку, над которой вился серебристый пар.

 

— Мне тоже не спится, — пояснила она. Томас, не зная, что ответить, вежливо кивнул. Ему было семнадцать, и женщины, особенно такие, как Билли Лерк, вызывали в нем трепет.

 

— Мы высадим тебя в Редмуре, — сказала Билли. — Хотела сказать тебе утром, но видишь, как удачно получилось.

 

Томас недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. Билли усмехнулась и сделала большой глоток из кружки.

 

— Уж не знаю, чем ты так понравился старику, но он решил сделать небольшую остановку, — продолжила она. — А я так думаю: ребятам полезно будет размяться на суше хоть пару часов.

 

— О. Здорово. Спасибо, — пробормотал Томас. — В смысле здорово, что капитан согласился…

 

— Ему тоже полезно почувствовать землю под ногами, — отмахнулась Билли, и ее голос прозвучал неожиданно резко. Интересно, подумал Томас, причем здесь капитан. Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но Билли его опередила:

 

— Ну, что будешь делать, когда вернешься домой? Родители, небось, обрадуются?

 

Томас покачал головой.

 

— Нет у меня родителей... — пробормотал он. Полоса оранжевого света от подвесных огней на мгновение выхватила из темноты лицо Билли. Казалось, она хотела сказать что-то, но промолчала и только похлопала его по плечу.

 

***

На шестой день пути они увидели крота.

 

 

Томас помогал доктору Монтгомери наводить порядок в лазарете, когда над головой у него вдруг ожил громкоговоритель, и сквозь треск статики прорвался голос:

 

— Вон он! По левому борту!

 

— Кто по левому борту? — переспросил Томас. Доктор со скучающим видом пожал плечами:

 

— Крот, я полагаю.

 

Сердце Томаса забилось сильнее.

 

Доктор закрыл ящик с лекарствами на ключ и убрал ключ в карман.

 

— С верхней палубы будет лучше видно, — заметил он. — Только смотри, чтобы тебя не затоптали.

 

 

Команда «Радшора» рассыпалась по дорожкам и палубам на крышах вагонов, люди вставали к лебедкам, точили гарпуны, смазывали маслом колеса палубных тележек. Капитан Дауд и Билли Лерк стояли на обзорной площадке последнего вагона и разговаривали. Томас, следуя совету доктора, нашел себе место подальше от всеобщей суеты, чтобы никому не мешать. Он смотрел во все глаза, пытаясь высмотреть крота.

 

И вот впереди забурлила почва. Крот рвался на поверхность.

 

Среди камней вырос конус земли. Огромный зверь взмыл над своей норой, окруженный облаком каменной крошки. Он заревел. Он был больше лаборов, больше любого из когда-либо виденных Томасом кротов. Бесконечно долгое мгновение крот висел в воздухе, а потом рухнул вниз и ушел на глубину.

 

— Вы его видели, — зазвучал из громкоговорителей отрывистый голос капитана. — Кондукторы, переводники — по местам. Гарпунеры — готовьсь. Тележки к спуску. Скорость увеличить.

 

Крот мчался под землей, оставляя за собой борозду. «Радшор» следовал за ним, перескакивая с одной линии на другую, менял пути и закладывал петли, сохраняя расстояние между собой и кротом. На пути осторожно спустили самоходные тележки с бесшумными двигателями.

 

Томас, вцепившись изо всех сил в поручни, смотрел, как одна из тележек приближается к выросшему кротовому холму. Как из-под земли снова показался крот — сначала блестящий кожистый нос, потом усы, а следом и вся голова. Как гарпунщик с первой тележки навел на него гарпунную пушку.

 

Выстрел. Взрыв.

 

Раненный крот заревел и затрепыхался. Прикрепленный к гарпуну трос стремительно разматывался, тележка мчалась вперед, увлекаемая рассвирепевшим животным. Команда закрепила на конце троса земляной якорь и бросила его за борт. Гарпунер с подоспевшей второй тележки тоже выстрелил, и новые якоря зацепились за край ямы. Тросы удерживали крота, не давая уйти на глубину.

 

И вот все стихло. Крот вздрогнул в последний раз и замер. Его тушу опутали веревками и потащили к разделочному вагону.

 

 

Сердце Томаса колотилось так, словно он сам был сейчас на тележках вместе с гарпунерами. Крота погрузили на открытую платформу, и команда принялась за дело. Тушу вскрыли и выпотрошили. Члены команды рубили, вскрывали, ошкуривали, пилили, орудуя похожими на косы фленшерными ножами. Томас не мог отвести глаз от этой картины.

 

— Эй, друг, — возникший рядом проводник Дмитрий легонько тряхнул его за плечо. — Не стой столбом, давай помогай.

 

И Томас включился в работу. Вместе с Дмитрием и вторым проводником Пикфордом он носил напитки и еду для подкрепления сил рубщиков, бегал к доктору за бинтами и мазями. Он разводил огонь, грел ножи, топил печи под котлами. Он весь перемазался кротовой кровью, потому что в разделочном вагоне этого не избежать — неважно, режешь ты или нет.

 

В какой-то момент появился доктор Монтгомери и чуть ли не силком отвел его обратно в лазарет, попутно обругав Пикфорда и Дмитрия. Томас так и не понял, за что именно. Он совершенно не чувствовал себя усталым, совсем наоборот. Он был самым счастливым человеком в мире.

 

***

На верхней палубе играли в «Нэнси» и бросали кольца, мастерски приноравливая свои движения к ритму поезда. Томас сидел рядом с Дмитрием и наблюдал за игроками. Ему хотелось присоединиться к ним, но он стеснялся.

 

— Парни говорят, ты сиганул с того поезда прямо на рельсы, — заговорил Дмитрий. На нем была новая шляпа — новая для него, — и он смотрел на Томаса из-под надвинутых по самые глаза полей. Томас смутился.

 

— Не сиганул, — пробормотал он в ответ. — Просто спустился по скобам.

 

— Эге, — Дмитрий кивнул. — Так и знал, что брешут. И что по шпалам бежал, тоже брешут?

 

— По шпалам бежал, — признался Томас. Дмитрий сдвинул шляпу на затылок и уставился на него теперь уже с нескрываемым любопытством. Томас смутился еще больше.

 

— Я споткнулся, — проговорил он, — когда бежал. За мной крыса гналась. Здоровая такая.

 

Дмитрий закивал, и Томас, ободренный, продолжил рассказывать. Его воображение добавило пару деталей, но в целом рассказ вышел… правдивым. Дмитрию, похоже, понравилось.

 

— …а потом ваш капитан схватил меня и прыгнул обратно на дрезину, — заключил Томас.

 

Они оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на обзорную площадку, где капитан Дауд разговаривал со вторым помощником. Вид у него был хмурый. В левой руке он держал сигарету, и на металлических пальцах плясали солнечные блики.

 

— Да, наш капитан такой, — Дмитрий кивнул. — Хороший мужик, спроси кого хочешь — все подтвердят. Только… — он огляделся по сторонам и понизил голос. Томас на всякий случай придвинулся чуть ближе.

 

— Только что?

 

— Он у нас, знаешь… ну, философ.

 

— Натурфилософ? — Томас представил себе капитана Дауда, препарирующего землеройку. Дмитрий отмахнулся:

 

— Да не натур. У него есть _философия_ , сечешь?

 

Ах, вот оно что. Томас кивнул. Не у всех капитанов была своя философия, но все же многие из них вступали в отношения противоречивой любви-ненависти с одним определенным животным, в котором они провидели или ощущали воплощенные смыслы и возможности. В какой-то момент в голове таких капитанов что-то щелкало, и обычный профессиональный подход к хитрой добыче вдруг превращался в нечто совершенно иное — преданность одному определенному животному, в котором заключалась теперь целая вселенная. В Редмуре был даже свой Музей Завершения, где выставляли флатографии знаменитых капитанов, изловивших-таки своих философий. Томас однажды забрел туда и видел эти флатографии: пожелтевшие от времени карточки, на которых мужчины и женщины стояли на останках огромных животных.

 

— И какая она, его философия?

 

Прежде чем ответить, Дмитрий снова огляделся по сторонам и состроил знак от дурного глаза.

 

— Чужак, — ответил он шепотом. — Вот его философия.

 

 

Нельзя жить в портовом городе и ни разу не услышать о Чужаке. В любом пабе или таверне, где собирались кротобои, чтобы обменяться новостями и охотничьими байками, всегда рано или поздно заходил разговор о нем. Огромный самец-звездорыл, старый и хитрый, попортивший кротобоям по всей Империи немало крови. Говорили, что он подрывает пути — и целые составы уходят под землю. Говорили даже, что никакой он на самом деле не зверь, а сам Левиафан из Глубин, принявший обличье гигантского крота и пожирающий души убитых им рельсоходов. А еще говорили, что на самом деле никакого Чужака не существует, и все истории о нем — обычные россказни нетрезвых кротобоев. Ведь всем известно, что нет в мире большего враля и выдумщика, чем кротобой.

 

 

— Но ведь Чужак — выдумка, — осторожно заметил Томас. Дмитрий возмущенно фыркнул:

 

— Выдумка? Да капитан видел его своими глазами! Вот ты… вот ты его руку видел?

 

Томас посмотрел на обзорную площадку.

 

— Это Чужак…?

 

— Ага. Оставил капитану свою метку, а тот и поклялся, мол, пойдет за ним хоть до самой Пандуссии и из-под земли достанет.

 

Томас снова посмотрел на капитана Дауда и представил, как он мчится, проскакивая стрелки, петляя запутанными путями, нагоняя свою добычу.

 

Интересно, а что он будет делать, когда поймает его?

 

***

На восьмой день пути они пересекли ущелье, над которым была переброшена целая сеть мостов. Томас знал, что им не миновать этого места, и все равно испугался. Рельсы карабкались вверх по земляной насыпи, перескакивали через лужи и ручьи, в которых плескалась рыба.

 

— Впереди земля! — объявил впередсмотрящий. Высыпавшие на палубу кротобои оживленно переговаривались; Дмитрий похлопал Томаса по плечу:

 

— Ну что, друг, почти дома?

 

— Ага, — отозвался Томас, всматриваясь в каменные склоны поднимавшегося перед ними холма. Темные пятна — деревья, светлые — скопления домов. Отсюда был виден дым, поднимавшийся из труб жироварен. Где-то вон там, на холме, должен быть и дом его тетки. «Радшор» подходил все ближе и ближе, постепенно сбавляя ход, и вот он уже в гавани.

 

 

На прощание Дмитрий подарил ему свою шляпу. Шляпа оказалась немного велика и спадала на глаза, Томасу приходилось то и дело сдвигать ее на затылок.

 

Он простился с Дмитрием, и с доктором Монтгомери, и с остальными членами экипажа, с кем успел подружиться за время пути. Хотел попрощаться и с Билли Лерк, но та оказалась занята на мостике. Томас все равно помахал ей, хоть и не был уверен, что его заметят.

 

— Ты помнишь, куда тебе нужно идти? — спросил его капитан Дауд. Он стоял возле сходен, сложив руки на груди; искалеченную левую кисть закрывала кожаная перчатка с раструбом.

 

— Да, сэр, — Томас закивал, и шляпа в очередной раз съехала ему на глаза. Протокол он помнил: зайти в офис городской стражи, зайти в офис «Почтовой компании Редмура», являвшейся его официальным работодателем… Зайти домой. Было уже за полдень, тетка, скорее всего, на работе, а его кузены и кузины — в школе.

 

— Тогда не будем терять времени, — в голосе капитана звучало легкое и вполне понятное раздражение. Кому охота возиться с формальностями, которые не касаются лично тебя?

 

 

После долгих дней в пути первые шаги по суше даются с трудом: инертная почва подбрасывает человека не хуже, чем какой-нибудь трамплин. Томас шагнул со сходен на твердую землю и покачнулся, едва не растянувшись на булыжной мостовой. Капитан Дауд поймал его за плечо.

 

Как всегда, после долгого отсутствия, город казался совершенно незнакомым. Томас осматривался, нервно придерживая шляпу, пока не сориентировался и не вспомнил, куда им нужно идти. Местный экипаж отвез их в самый центр Редмура, к ратуше, рядом с которой находилась штаб-квартира городской стражи.

 

 

Следующие несколько часов пролетели как в тумане. Томас пересказывал свои злоключения капитану стражи, нервному сухопарому человеку с темными кругами под глазами; где-то посреди рассказа в кабинете появилась вдруг тетка Томаса — за ней отправили стражника. Она замерла на мгновение, а потом крепко обняла Томаса и расплакалась.

 

В офисе “Почтовой компании” ему пришлось повторять всю историю заново и показывать на карте место крушения «Ларисы Оласкир». Точные координаты Томас не помнил, зато их помнил капитан Дауд, откровенно утомленный всей этой бюрократией.

 

 

В третий раз за день Томас повторил рассказ о своих приключениях дома, сидя за столом с кузенами и кузинами. К собственному удивлению, он обнаружил, что, рассказывая о пережитом, чувствует себя вполне спокойно, как будто вернулся из обычного рейса. Дети ахали и охали, самый младший из них даже затеял играть в крушение — его, правда, быстро уняли и отправили спать. После этого Томас понял, что и сам вот-вот заснет носом в тарелку.

 

— Иди-ка в постель, — сказала ему тетка. — А вы оставьте брата в покое, дослушаете завтра, — велела она детям, жаждавшим продолжения истории. Томас, зевая, выбрался из-за стола и побрел в свою комнату. Кое-как разделся и забрался под одеяло. Но заснуть никак не удавалось, а когда сон наконец пришел, то принес с собой странные, тревожные видения. Томасу снились рельсы, мили и мили бесконечных путей, и гигантский силуэт крота, вырывающийся из-под земли и закрывающий собой все небо.

 

***

После возвращения все на твердой суше казалось ему непривычным. День не размечен ритмом колес, ноги не пружинят сами собой в коленях в такт качке, чтобы не терять равновесие. Заняться Томасу было нечем, кроме как возиться по дому; пару раз его снова вызывали в офис стражи и в «Почтовую компанию», уточнить детали происшествия, как они выражались. Тетка намекала, что на жироварне, где трудилась она сама, найдется работа и для него, но Томас был твердо уверен, что на жироварню его совершенно не тянет.

 

Теперь он прекрасно знал, чему хотел бы посвятить свою жизнь. Вот только этот поезд ушел и наверняка добрался уже до Дануолла.

 

 

Томас попросил расчет в «Почтовой компании» и нашел место младшего проводника на кротобойном поезде. Ушел в свой первый рейс в начале месяца рода. Капитаном была женщина по фамилии Эймс; ее команда охотилась на могер и слепышей в южном рельсоморе. Томас впервые в жизни оказался на юге, и все для него было в новинку — от незнакомых созвездий в ночном небе до диковинных животных и птиц, населявших небольшие островки твердой суши, разбросанные между бесчисленных, бесконечных рельсов.

 

Команда капитана Эймс ловила землероек и мускусных крыс, слепышей и бандикутов. Сетями они поймали несколько звездоносых кротов; глядя на них, Томас невольно подумал о Чужаке и преследующем его капитане. От этих мыслей ему стало очень грустно.

 

У капитана Эймс не было своей философии, зато было извечное соперничество с неким капитаном Ротвильдом из Дануолла. Интересно, думал Томас, может ли философией быть не животное? И не стал ли в таком случае его философией «Радшор»?

 

 

Одним дождливым вечером в месяц сетей Томас с компанией приятелей заглянул в «Смеющегося крота», известный в городе паб, где собирались кротобои — пропустить кружечку-другую и обменяться байками. Заглядывали туда и капитаны-философы.

 

Внутри было умеренно шумно. Одни увлеченно спорили. Другие сидели и внимали тирадам звезд вечера. Выступала женщина с длинной седой косой; судя по полупустому стакану в её руке, выступление длилось уже достаточно долго. Она рассказывала о белом мангусте, отхватившем ей левую руку по локоть, стремительной твари, чьи острые зубы тянулись к ней, нацеленные, словно копья, на ее личность.

 

— Это капитан Бирн, — шепнул Томасу его сосед. — А ее философия — Старина Пауль.

 

— Ты, похоже, всех капитанов знаешь? — тоже шепотом спросил Томас. Капитан Бирн тем временем перешла к рассказу, как преследовала на разваливающейся дрезине свою философию, неукротимую и быструю.

 

— А как же. Ни одного выступления не пропускаю, — сосед приосанился. — Бирн и Старина Пауль, Слекджов и Вера, Дауд и Чужак, я всех слышал.

 

— Капитан Дауд? — переспросил Томас. Сосед кивнул:

 

— Он редко выступает, но послушать всегда интересно.

 

— А сегодня он здесь? — Томас заозирался по сторонам, высматривая красную куртку.

 

— Вроде был, когда Бирн начала выступать, — сосед Томаса пожал плечами. Томас уже не слушал. Он смотрел во все глаза, но так и не увидел ни капитана Дауда, ни кого-либо еще из команды «Радшора».

 

 

Выступление капитана Бирн перешло в философский диспут, суть которого, как показалось Томасу, свелась к тому, что капитаны пытались доказать друг другу значимость именно своей философии. Кажется, диспут грозил увенчаться поножовщиной, а присутствовать при этом ему не хотелось. Оставив на столе пару монет, Томас незаметно выскользнул из «Смеющегося крота» на улицу.

 

Пока он был внутри, начал накрапывать мелкий противный дождичек. Томас остался под козырьком на крыльце, кутаясь в куртку. После пропитанного алкогольными парами и сигаретным дымом паба на улице, казалось, стало еще холоднее.

 

Под козырьком уже стоял кто-то, сосредоточенно пытавшийся раскурить сигарету. Свет из окон паба расчерчивал крыльцо тускло-желтыми квадратами, но этот человек предпочитал оставаться в тени. Он раздраженно чиркал спичкой, никак не желавшей разгораться, и Томас повернулся к нему, чтобы предложить помощь, как спичка наконец-то вспыхнула. Оранжевый огонек выхватил из темноты грубое лицо с приметным шрамом.

 

— А я вас искал, — брякнул Томас прежде, чем успел сообразить, что говорит вслух. Капитан Дауд смерил его внимательным взглядом.

 

— Я тебя помню, — проговорил он негромко. — Зачем ты меня искал?

 

Дверь «Смеющегося крота» распахнулась, и на улицу вывалилась шумная компания. К счастью, задерживаться на крыльце они не стали и храбро зашагали под усилившимся дождем, распевая «Что нам делать с пьяным кротобоем?». Томас сглотнул. Сцепил руки за спиной, набираясь храбрости.

 

— Я… я хочу наняться к вам в команду, — выдохнул он. Колени у него подкашивались, и почему-то подташнивало, то ли от выпитого ранее, то ли от волнения. Наверно, так же чувствовали себя капитаны, настигая свою философию. Философия Томаса стояла прямо перед ним, невозмутимо дымя сигаретой.

 

— Ты ходил на кротобойном поезде раньше? — заговорил капитан после долгой паузы. Томас поспешно закивал:

 

— На «Лорде Рамзи», проводником… младшим.

 

— У Абигейл Эймс?

 

— Да, сэр.

 

Вспышка сигареты. Кивок.

 

— Отходим в десять от шестого причала. Не опаздывай.

 

Томасу захотелось закричать. Или упасть в обморок.

 

***

На шестом причале он был ровно в девять. Бежал чуть ли не вприпрыжку, придерживая одной рукой вещмешок, а другой — шляпу, которая так и норовила слететь с головы. Куривший возле сходен кротобой в светло-сером плаще посмотрел на него с удивлением, а потом широко улыбнулся, узнавая.

 

— Эге, — сказал он и метким щелчком отправил недокуренную сигарету в открытый ящик с песком. — Да это же моя старая шляпа!


End file.
